Sex God
by Dame en Rouge
Summary: ". Mas alerto-lhe como uma amiga: não acredite que depois de ser possuída por tamanha divindade pecaminosa poderá achar graça das outras coisas como antes." KakaSaku. Hentai. One-shot.


_Naruto não me pertence. _

_Capítulo único. _

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Sex God**

Certa vez, enquanto eu procurava um material na biblioteca de Konoha sobre aperfeiçoamento de jutsus médicos, encontrei um livro com que explicava a natureza do chakra enquanto fazíamos sexo. Eu tinha 16 anos, e fiquei fascinada pelo livro. Li e reli, curiosa sobre como seriam as sensações de ser tocada daquela maneira. O livro prometia sensações alucinantes, alienadoras, enlouquecedoras e incontroláveis. Uma parte que jamais me esquecerei, dizia que o sexo é uma necessidade intrínseca do ser humano, um ato do qual não devemos fugir por moralidades, mas sim buscarmos, para que alcancemos a felicidade em cada esfera da vida.

Nos meus primeiros contatos íntimos com o sexo oposto, tive a certeza de que o livro era um idealizador. Transar era bom, mas só isso. Até que um dia, por um capricho do destino talvez, eu acabei por descobrir que o livro, na verdade, _subestimava_ o poder do sexo. Jamais seria capaz colocar em palavras tamanho deleite.

Saiba, então, que existem quatro tipos de homens com quem você pode foder. A grande maioria das pessoas só conhece três, mas vou lhe apresentar o quarto tipo em breve.

O primeiro tipo é aquele ruim. O idiota sobe em cima de você, geme duas ou três vezes ao meter de qualquer jeito o pau pra dentro, e goza. Rápido, improdutivo e, muitas vezes, doloroso. Você faz questão de deixar a cama de um bastardo desses o mais rápido possível, tendo a certeza de que não volta nunca mais.

O segundo é de desempenho médio. Ele se esforça, e apesar do controle do próprio pau não lhe ser um dom, você até sente algum prazer em determinados momentos. Ele até merece que você finja um orgasmo. De qualquer maneira, não é o tipo que você queria repetir depois.

O próximo é aquele que é bom. O tipo do homem que faz seu corpo encaixar no dele com precisão e destreza, que entende da anatomia feminina e dos desejos de uma mulher. O orgasmo é quase sempre presente, e você está tão cansada quando termina, que acaba dormindo em seus braços. Se você der sorte, encontrará um exemplar desse tipo para dividir sua vida e ser o pai dos seus filhos – o que definitivamente não é o meu caso, uma vez que Sasuke, meu noivo e companheiro de time, é um homem frio em todos os aspectos da vida.

O quarto tipo é uma lenda no universo feminino. Costumo chamá-los de _deuses do sexo_. Todas sonhamos em encontrar um amante como esse, iludidas ao imaginar que será possível esquecê-lo e desvencilhar-se do seu magnetismo. Mas alerto-lhe como uma amiga: não acredite que depois de ser possuída por tamanha divindade pecaminosa poderá achar graça das outras coisas como antes.

A meu ver, na realidade, não há escapatória caso um desses lhe escolha como alvo. Ele te caçará tão avidamente que será impossível escapar dos seus desejos obscuros. É como um inocente coelho que tenta fugir de um lobo impiedoso e incansável. Não há tocas para se esconder, ele a buscará até mesmo em seus sonhos. Mas resista. Resista o quanto puder, pois quando o lobo abocanha o pequeno coelho nada sobra. Ele será sua vitória e a sua ruína. Será dono dos seus momentos de maior vividez, e a causa da sua destruição. Não há quem seja capaz de negar qualquer pérfido desejo desse tipo de homem divino.

Quando tocar em você, te fará não somente arrepiar, mas sentir cada uma de suas células desejando por mais do seu toque audacioso. Quando lhe invadir, te fará subir aos céus, e deleitar-se como num banquete no Olimpo. Ficará tão satisfeita que jamais desejará qualquer outra fonte de saciedade, que não seja oriunda de sua divindade. Ele revindicará a posse de teu corpo, e você nada poderá fazer a não ser sucumbir perante sua vaidade, pois não mais pertence a ti mesma, e sim a ele e somente a ele.

Minha perdição começou em um dia como qualquer outro.

Fazia Sol e o time sete tinha se reunido para treinar, como em inúmeras outras ocasiões. Íamos embora do campo de treinamento, quando inconscientemente minha mão buscou a de Sasuke para um enlace inocente e meramente cúmplice, demonstrando a necessidade de contato físico e carinho que qualquer pessoa teria. Meu noivo, porém, recuou de meu toque, e colocou as mãos no bolso. Engoli em seco pela recusa, e senti a vergonha se apoderando de mim. Olhei para trás para garantir que ninguém havia presenciado a rejeição de Sasuke, e então _ele_ tinha os olhos grudados em mim.

Kakashi estava poucos metros atrás de nós, caminhando displicentemente com as mãos nos bolsos, mas para minha surpresa, estava olhando deliberadamente para minha bunda. Senti-me levemente ultrajada, e direcionei-lhe um olhar recriminador. Ao ser flagrado ele não ficou constrangido, muito menos se intimidou com meu olhar. Fingiu simplesmente que não estava fazendo nada de errado, e continuou a caminhar com o olhar preguiçoso.

Virei pra frente e continuei andando, sentindo queimar minha nuca pelo olhar de Kakashi que eu sabia que não havia se desviado. Sasuke estava ainda ao meu lado, mas fingindo que eu não estava ali. Olhei para trás novamente, e algo tinha mudado no olhar do copy-nin. Eu não conseguiria dizer se era simplesmente um toque de interesse ou de desejo. Mas foi o suficiente para me fazer tropeçar sobre meus próprios pés, e envergonhada, não olhei mais para trás; porém não fui capaz de esquecer a sutil mensagem que o Hatake me deixou naquele momento de quem tinha gostado do que viu.

.

Os dias passaram, nos reunimos mais algumas vezes, e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, fiquei decepcionada quando Kakashi-sensei não depositou mais _aquele_ olhar sobre mim. As coisas estavam como sempre foram. Naruto barulhento, Sasuke estalando a boca por insatisfação, e Kakashi sendo... Kakashi. Cheguei a conclusão de que tinha imaginado coisas no outro dia, e se eu não quisesse passar mais vergonha, deveria parar de secar meu professor antes que ele percebesse.

Fazia calor em Konoha, os garotos estavam lutando entre si, e Kakashi lia seu livro idiota de pornografia na sombra de uma árvore, me ignorando completamente. Bufei, entediada, e resolvi treinar arremesso de uma arma nova. Peguei um punhado de _hari gatas, _escolhi uma árvore que estava à distância suficiente e arremessei.

A primeira não acertou ao meu alvo. A segunda não enfincou, bateu na arvore e caiu debilmente sobre a grama. Pensei na técnica e não encontrei nada de errado com ela. Quando estava prestes a arremessar a terceira, uma mão firme segurou meu pulso.

- Está errado. – Kakashi-sensei falou-me, e eu tive vontade de responder-lhe de um jeito mal educado que era um gênio por tal dedução.

Mas limitei a soltar a arma como ele estava solicitando, e assisti quando ele arremessou aquela espécie de dardo com perfeição, fazendo com que ela enfincasse com força na árvore. Merda, ele fazia parecer tão fácil.

Tentei e falhei novamente, sentindo a frustração tomar conta de mim. Eu ia dizer para deixarmos para lá essa arma idiota, quando senti a aproximação do seu corpo contra o meu. Ele se posicionou atrás de mim, colocou uma mão sobre a minha barriga, e a outra sobre a minha mão que segurava a hari gata. Senti um arrepio subir toda extensão da minha espinha, eriçando os pelinhos da minha nuca e invariavelmente fiquei tensa. Tensa a ponto de sentir minha mão erguida tremendo. O lugar do meu ventre onde ele tinha a mão estava pegando fogo. E eu não conseguia explicar pra mim mesma o porquê daquilo.

- Respire fundo. – ouvi seu comando próximo a minha orelha; a voz era baixa e rouca, mas tão imponente que seria impossível desrespeitá-la. – A altura correta da sua mão é essa. – levantou meus braços alguns centímetros, fazendo queimar a região desnuda do meu braço onde ele me tocou.

Respirei fundo o mais fundo que pude tentando me acalmar. Quando meu peito insuflou de ar, minhas costas tocaram o tórax dele, me fazendo querer demorar a soltar o ar. Esvaziei meus pulmões a contragosto, e quando o ar estava prestes a se acabar senti a mão que estava sobre minha barriga apertando-a gentilmente, até todo ar se esgotar. Meu joelho direito falhou.

- De novo. – repetiu, seu hálito fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço. Puxei o ar, senti seu peito contra minhas costas novamente. – Segura. – ele mandou, e eu o fiz, por algum motivo adorando a ideia. – Quando você soltar todo o ar vai arremessar a arma. O último dedo a tocá-la deve ser o indicador, tente não rodá-la.

Eu não era capaz de dizer o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas meu coração estava disparado e eu podia sentir minhas mãos suando com toda aquela proximidade.

_É só Kakashi-sensei, Sakura,vamos lá._

Fiz que sim com a cabeça uma única vez. Sua mão deixou meu braço, mas ele não afastou seu corpo. Eu podia sentir seu calor, sua respiração. Ele pressionou a minha barriga expulsando o ar e...

Errei.

Bufei e tentei me afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido, e me puxou contra seu corpo. Eu precisava escapar dali, minha respiração começava a ficar alterada.

- Não desista, kunoichi. – repreendeu-me, e eu mordi o lábio inferior. Respirei fundo novamente, e ele guiou meu braço até a altura certa, dessa vez, no entanto, correndo os dedos levemente na minha pele antes de afastá-los. Se eu não tivesse prendendo a respiração teria suspirado.

Arremessei, mas novamente a lâmina não ficou presa na madeira. Dessa vez não tentei fugir. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo comigo, e começava a gostar daquilo.

- Você está errando de propósito, Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou, ainda mais baixo, com um toque de divertimento sacana na voz. Eu fui pega de surpresa por aquele pensamento.

Será que eu estava?

- Na-ão. – respondi, vacilando. E senti sua risada baixinha no meu pescoço, desdenhando minha resposta.

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e arremessei, errando feio a árvore.

- Pois eu acho que está. – falou tão perto do meu pescoço que senti seu nariz coberto roçando minha pele. Fiquei estática, completamente vendida na situação.

Ouvi sua risada baixinha novamente, e sua mão que tinha permanecido insistentemente na minha barriga migrou para minha cintura decididamente, e em seguida, desceu até minha bunda. Contornou toda sua extensão com a mão espalmada e ele logo se afastou completamente de mim.

Se as palavras dele tinham em paralisado, aquele ato tinha me deixado em choque. Rapidamente busquei Sasuke e Naruto com os olhos, mas eles ainda estavam distraídos demais em sua luta para prestarem atenção no que tinha acontecido.

Eu deveria ter ficado brava, deveria ter me sentido abusada; deveria ter feito alguma coisa, mas não fiz. O que eu não deveria era ter gostado, mas gostei. Gostei _demais_.

Ele era um cachorro, um cafajeste, um pervertido, um aproveitador. Mas eu tinha permitido, então talvez eu fosse tudo isso também.

Repeti para mim mesma que aquilo jamais se repetiria.

Peguei a última hari gata e sem dificuldade acertei-a ao alvo pela primeira vez, fazendo-a ficar enfincada ao lado daquela que Kakashi tinha acertado momentos antes.

Busquei o Hatake pelo campo de treinamento, ele estava novamente sentado sob uma árvore com seu livro aberto, mas dessa vez me olhava. Seu olhar e sorriso não tinham culpa ou malícia, era como se ele não tivesse feito nada demais. Decidi fazer como ele, e fingir que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido.

Eu tinha um noivo, eu ia me casar em breve.

Repeti que nada havia acontecido ali inúmeras vezes até a hora de dormir, mas não foi suficiente para livrar meus sonhos do seu toque completamente censurável e instigante.

x

Fiquei uma semana sem comparecer aos treinamentos do time sete. Arrumei mil plantões no hospital para isso, fugindo do que quer que tivesse acontecido naquele campo de treinamento.

Kakashi estava jogando comigo, mas eu não cairia no jogo dele. Eu amava Sasuke, e não o trairia.

Mas o destino nem sempre está de acordo com as nossas decisões.

A reforma no prédio da hokage finalmente tinha acabado, e a godaime me chamou para ajudá-la a reorganizar suas coisas na sala nova, alegando que eu fui a aluna mais organizada que ela já teve, mas eu sabia que era por que conseguia carregar mais de 5 caixas cheias de livros de uma única vez. Passei toda a manhã levando caixas até a sala reformada, empilhando-as. Eram tantas, que era quase impossível ver a hokage por detrás da pilha a ser organizada, tinha se formado um corredor estreito para que eu e Shizune pudéssemos transitar.

Deixei mais seis caixas na sala e decidi descansar cinco minutos. Por um infortúnio que me acontecera, dentro desses cinco minutos que tirei, Kakashi apareceu na porta da sala.

- Yo, Sakura. – cumprimentou-me como sempre, e eu respondi timidamente, já sentindo meu coração disparado. – Tsunade mandou me chamar... – falou, e eu apontei que ela estava atrás das caixas, rapidamente voltando minha atenção para uma caixa e fingindo que estava a procura da algo em seu interior, evitando encará-lo e virando-lhe as costas. Amaldiçoei baixinho por ter decidido justamente naquele momento descansar.

Ouvi seus passos se aproximando, e não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa – nem decepcionada – quando o _senti_ passar. Eu sabia que o espaço era suficiente para que ele passasse, mas ele fez questão de encostar em mim no processo. Mas não foi qualquer contato, _oh não_. Ele me encoxou deliberadamente. Roçou seu quadril em mim demoradamente enquanto passava, pressionando o lado do meu quadril com as mãos. Mordi o lábio segurando um gemido. Ele passou, e eu fiquei ali sentindo minhas pernas tremerem e minha calcinha molhar, enquanto ouvia a voz de Tsunade falando sabe-se lá o que, mas não mais alto do que minha consciência dizendo que eu era uma vadia.

Era tudo de propósito, ele estava me coagindo a participar desse jogo sujo dele, e eu já não sabia se queria resistir.

.

A simples presença dele no mesmo ambiente que eu passou a me incomodar profundamente. Respirar o mesmo ar que ele estava ficando insuportável. Eu não conseguia olhá-lo sem desejar que ele tocasse em mim novamente. Mas não queria que ele parasse com uma apalpada ou encoxada, queria que ele me tocasse inteira, queria senti-lo completamente dentro de mim. E esse era um desejo que não seria realizado, por que eu não me permitiria ser tão fraca.

Decidi sair mais cedo do treino, revoltada com a minha falta de capacidade em controlar meus pensamentos. Kakashi, por outro lado, parecia completamente à vontade e continuava a se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Ignorava completamente a tensão sexual entre nós dois, não se dando ao trabalho nem de me olhar por mais de um ou dois segundos.

Entrei no vestiário do campo de treinamento frustrada, e fiquei por um tempo que não saberia dizer olhando meus próprios olhos no espelho, me odiando por cair tão facilmente em uma armadilha como aquela. Quando finalmente decidi ir embora de vez, Kakashi irrompeu pela porta, fechando-a com calma atrás de si.

Eu não ficaria sozinha com ele por nada no mundo. Dei um passo para o lado, mas ele me acompanhou, ficando novamente na minha frente. Engoli em seco. Dei um passo para o outro lado, mas novamente ele posicionou-se na minha frente.

Criei coragem, e subi meu olhar até seus olhos. Ele parecia me desafiar a seguir em frente. Fiquei parada, com nossos olhares grudados; certamente o meu estava apavorado. Minha força de vontade não era suficientemente forte para resistir a um avanço dele. Quando ele deu o primeiro passo para frente, eu recuei, mantendo a distância entre nós. Eu sabia que ele sorria triunfante por baixo da máscara. Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo, e eu queria odiá-lo por isso.

Kakashi então deu passos decididos na minha direção, dei ainda alguns passos tentando escapar, mas o vestiário era pequeno demais e ele logo me pegou pelo pulso, me puxando com força e me prensando contra os armários de ferro do local.

- O que você quer de mim, Kakashi? – meu tom saiu irritado, e eu tentei escapar de seu enlace inutilmente. Ele usou a mão livre para abaixar sua máscara, me pegando de surpresa por aquilo. Eu sabia que ele sorria, eu só não imaginava o quão sedutor poderia ser aquele sorriso descoberto.

- O que _você_ quer, Sakura?

Eu não precisei responder, minha respiração alterada me entregava e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua boca. Kakashi tomou meus lábios com os seus, invadindo minha boca com sua língua em um beijo desesperado e urgente. Gemi dentro da sua boca, sugando seu lábio inferior em seguida, tentando gravar o gosto dele em mim. Sua língua era inquisitiva e experiente, e suas mãos me apertavam, enquanto eu só conseguia puxar seus cabelos prateados sentindo meu corpo em êxtase por ser tocado de maneira tão desejosa.

Ele se afastou um pouco a procura de ar, e eu ouvi um resquício de minha consciência gritando para que eu fugisse dali. E eu tentei. Dei dois passos como pude, mas ele logo me puxou para perto novamente, dessa vez fiquei de costas para ele, prensada mais uma vez. Ele pressionou seu quadril contra minha bunda, e eu senti seu pau duro me roçando. Não consegui conter meu gemido. Ele soltou uma de suas risadinhas baixas e maliciosas junto ao meu ouvido, e atacou meu pescoço logo abaixo da minha orelha, beijando e mordendo a região.

Ele passou as mãos na lateral do meu corpo, tentando alcançar meus seios, mas eles estavam pressionados contra os armários. Sua mão desceu até meu quadril, que também pressionado contra aquela espécie de parede metálica, barrou seu avanço.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan. Deixa eu tocar você _aí_... – falou com a voz muito rouca, lambendo meu pescoço, e eu já podia sentir meu sexo chamando por ele, implorando por seus dedos.

Não consegui me conter, pressionei minha bunda contra seu quadril, empurrando-o para trás e dando espaço para que a mão dele explorasse meu ventre, não demorando em invadir meu shorts. Ele desenhou o contorno do meu sexo por cima da minha calcinha, fazendo uma concha com a mão e me arrancando um gemido sofrido. Empurrei-me contra sua mão, desesperada para ele ir logo com aquilo, e ele riu novamente, dessa vez da minha pressa. Ele grunhiu no meu ouvido, e sussurrou alguma coisa sobre eu já estar pronta pra ele.

Ele então driblou o tecido da minha calcinha e tocou-me diretamente, me fazendo gemer alto seu nome. Os movimentos circulares de seus dedos sobre as dobras do meu sexo me tiraram de mim, e eu já não sentia o chão debaixo de meus pés. Kakashi me acariciava com vigor, e quando tocou meu clitóris, puxei seu cabelo como pude, tentando manter algum controle sobre mim mesma. Ele rodeou minha entrada algumas vezes, me incitando ainda mais, e a mim só restava rebolar sob seus dedos, pedindo baixinho por mais. Enquanto uma de suas mãos me tirava o juízo, a outra permanecia firme segurando a lateral do meu quadril, proporcionando segurança em minhas investidas contra seus dedos. Eu ainda conseguia sentir seu pau contra minha bunda, fazendo crescer ainda mais meu desejo de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Sem avisar, ele enfiou um dedo dentro de mim, acarinhando-me internamente, e me fazendo grunhir necessitada. Eu já não conseguia mais conter meus gemidos, ele me penetrava com seu dedo longo impiedosa e deliciosamente.

Foi quando a porta do vestiário foi aberta, sendo possível ouvir a voz de Naruto gritando ofensas contra Sasuke, e esse mandando-o calar a boca. Onde estávamos, não era possível sermos vistos, a não ser que eles contornassem a fileira de armários rumo ao chuveiro. Fiquei completamente estática, apavorada em ser pega traindo meu noivo, mas Kakashi não parecia ter ficado preocupado. Em nenhum momento sua mão deixou minha calcinha, nem seu corpo se afastou do meu. Ele juntou sua boca ao meu ouvido, fazendo 'shhhhh' suavemente, e voltou a acariciar meu sexo de um jeito irresistível.

A voz dos garotos era alta e suas presenças eram fortes, mas eu não me importei. Voltei a movimentar meu quadril contra os dedos habilidosos de Kakashi, sentindo ainda mais prazer pelo perigo que agora estávamos correndo. Eu não podia gemer, e Kakashi parecia disposto a testar meus limites por saber daquilo. Sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha com a língua, e penetrou-me com um dedo, e depois mais um. O prazer foi tão intenso que eu vi pontos negros obscurecendo minha visão, e minha perna fraquejou precariamente. Ele segurou-me com mais força pelo quadril, não parando nem um segundo de me penetrar com seus dedos.

- Cachorra... – xingou-me baixinho, com a boca colada ao meu ouvido, sendo possível sentir seus lábios se movimentando com a pronúncia da palavra.

Por algum motivo gostei daquilo, da maneira suja como ele me chamou, acabei ainda mais excitada - coisa que eu pensei que não fosse possível. Não me importaria de ser cachorra se fosse ele a me chamar assim.

- Ah, Sakura, vou te foder com tanta força... – sussurrou, mordendo meu pescoço com entusiasmo e aumentando a força com que enfiava seus dedos em mim.

_- Sakura-chan esqueceu a bolsa dela, Teme, melhor levarmos, dattebayo!_

_- Que seja, vamos logo com isso, Dobe..._

E quando a porta bateu deixando-nos a sós novamente, eu explodi. Subi ao céu e senti-me tocando as estrelas. Todos os meus músculos foram desligados imediatamente, assim como o armário gelado que me apoiava e o chão que eu pisava desapareceram por completo. Eu sentia explosões dentro de mim tão intensas que pensei que morreria por não aguentar o tamanho da sensação de prazer. Meus dedos dos pés estavam tão contraídos quanto meus olhos, e o ar saia de meus pulmões pela minha boca, arfante.

Kakashi tirou a mão de dentro do meu shorts, e me virou de frente para ele, me fazendo assistir enquanto chupava seus dedos ensopados com o meu gozo. Seu olhar era tão carregado que eu quase não conseguia mantê-lo. Ele lançou um sorriso lascivo e sensual quando terminou, afastando-se em seguida, fazendo-me testar a força nas minhas pernas.

- Quando quiser saber como um homem de verdade fode uma mulher, me procure... – disse, e deu-me as costas, deixando o vestiário sem cerimônia logo depois.

.

Senti-me completamente culpada quando cheguei em casa e encontrei minha bolsa sobre a mesa da sala, e Sasuke dormindo no sofá. Meus shorts ainda estavam ensopados, e por mais que eu quisesse a culpa não fazia com que eu me sentisse mal. A sensação de plenitude era grande demais para isso.

Tomei um banho demorado, lavando muito bem cada parte do meu corpo, tentando afastar a sensação de ter as mãos dele em mim. Mas enquanto me secava senti o cheiro dele na minha pele, e resolvi voltar pro banho, e me esfregar com ainda mais força.

Depois de sentir o cheiro dele por três dias, entendi que ele não estava na parte de fora, mas impregnado na minha mente, me ludibriando lenta e convidativamente a procurá-lo e aceitar sua oferta tão imoral.

Mas eu decidi que não o faria. Eu não iria atrás dele, e dessa vez jurei pra mim mesma que resistiria.

No entanto, Kakashi parecia manipular o destino. O time sete foi solicitado a comparecer a uma missão na fronteia do País do Relâmpago, sendo forçado a atravessar as intermináveis florestas do País do Fogo. Mantive-me o mais distante possível de Kakashi, e um dia a noite até beijei Sasuke na sua frente, para provar que meu dono não era ele. Dois dias fiz dupla com Naruto para o revezamento de vigília, um dia com Sasuke, mas no terceiro não pude escapar de Kakashi.

Seríamos a primeira dupla a descansar, portanto cabia a nós acendermos a fogueira enquanto Naruto e Sasuke guardavam o perímetro, garantindo que ninguém tinha nos seguido e nos observava. O perímetro era sempre com um raio de dois quilômetros, e só de imaginar que estaria sozinha com Kakashi por metade de uma noite distanciada de qualquer pessoa por quilômetros, minhas mãos tremiam de nervoso.

Logo que Naruto e Sasuke partiram, Kakashi não falou absolutamente nada, continuou a me olhar como olhava na presença dos garotos, e acendeu uma fogueira sem minha ajuda com nenhuma dificuldade. Aproveitei e decidi montar minha barraca que estava dividindo com Sasuke, e comer umas frutas que tinha colhido no caminho.

- Tem um rio 100 metros a leste. – começou ele com naturalidade. – Vou aproveitar a pausa para tomar um banho...

Virou a costas e rumou para leste, deixando-me sozinha. O céu ainda não estava completamente escuro, o Sol tinha acabado de se pôr, mas eu já podia ver algumas estrelas. Mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo um comichão tomar conta de mim. Kakashi estaria pelado a 100 metros de distância. Já fazia mais de uma semana que ele tinha me dedado, e eu já estava sentindo a necessidade de mais. Eu podia ter mais, ele tinha me prometido mais, desde que eu fosse procurá-lo.

Levantei, sentei.

Lutei internamente por alguns momentos. Ele podia simplesmente ter saído sem me falar nada, mas aquilo foi um convite. Ele me convidou para tomar banho com ele.

Levantei novamente, mas dessa vez corri antes de perder a coragem na mesma direção que tinha o visto desaparecer.

Quando alcancei o rio, deparei-me com as roupas dele penduradas em uma árvore e Kakashi totalmente despido, coberto com a água até a cintura, pra o desgosto da minha curiosidade. Ele tinha todo o corpo molhado, e eu desejei que a lua fosse muito maior a ponto de clarear a cena para que eu pudesse ver os detalhes da anatomia masculina, não só os contornos. O rio era calmo, perfeito para um banho.

Ele ficou parado, olhando-me provavelmente com curiosidade. Eu não demorei em decidir tirar a roupa, meu desejo por ele era maior do que toda a água daquele rio, e eu ignorei totalmente qualquer moral que ainda me restava. Ouvi sua risada transbordando safadeza e apressei-me no processo, sentindo a friagem da noite tocar toda a extensão descoberta da minha pele, fazendo-me arrepiar. Envergonhei-me ao sentir seu olhar me analisando, mas sabia que assim como eu, ele só conseguia ver alguns contornos. Ele sorria abertamente quando a água gelada do rio tocou meus pés. Demorei em dar outro passo, preparando-me para o frio.

- Sua última chance de desistir é agora. – falou-me, e eu tremi ao ouvir sua voz rouca. – Mas se você entrar, juro que a última coisa que vai sentir é frio.

- Isso é uma promessa? – brinquei.

Então dei mais três passos, e a água chegou a minha cintura. Mergulhei num segundo, arrumando meu cabelo para trás ao sair da água, e quando abri os olhos, Kakashi tinha vencido a distância entre nós, e logo senti suas mãos decididas puxando-me para mais perto dele, debaixo d'água.

Colei nossos lábios com pressa, sentindo a minha boca tremer parte por frio, parte por nervosismo. Sua língua pediu passagem por entre meus lábios, e logo estávamos envolvidos num beijo intenso e urgente, como se nossas vidas dependessem dele. Senti as mãos dele nas minhas costas, e depois apertando com firmeza minha bunda.

Passei a mão por seu peito definido, seguindo até sua barriga, deliciando-me ao sentir seus músculos do abdômen contraindo pelo meu toque submerso. Suas mãos passaram a massagear meus seios, também debaixo d'água, friccionando meus mamilos duros sem piedade, me fazendo arfar. Sua boca não desgrudava da minha, e sua língua sugava-me com tanto empenho que ele parecia querer me engolir.

Ele queria brincar comigo, me provocar, me torturar, mas eu tinha pressa com o que queria. Não demorei em alcançar seu pênis, envolvendo-o com minha mão, sentindo como era grosso e enlouquecendo ao ouvi-lo gemer meu nome. Passei masturbá-lo com força, mas a água freava a rapidez de meus movimentos. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, e respirava com dificuldade enquanto sentia-me acariciar seu pau tão duro como uma pedra. Sem aviso, ele me penetrou com um dedo sem piedade, e foi a minha vez de gemer alto. Mas eu queria mais dentro de mim, eu queria _ele_.

- Você, Kakashi... – falei, com a voz embargada de prazer. – Quero você dentro de mim...

Não foi a intenção, mas soou como uma súplica, o que verdadeiramente refletia a necessidade que eu sentia. Mas ele não pareceu me ouvir, e continuou a me torturar com as estocadas de seu dedo contra mim.

Aproveitei que a água reduzia meu peso, e lacei seu pescoço grudando nossos corpos ao encaixar sua barriga entre minhas pernas.

- Por favor, sensei... – implorei, beijando-o.

Ele passou a mão na lateral de minhas coxas, puxando-me mais para ele, fazendo-me abrir ainda mais as pernas, e ao chegar a minha bunda, apertou-a com força. Posicionou seu membro na minha entrada, me fazendo gemer manhosa, e ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrei contra ele, Kakashi pressionou-se contra mim. Gritei ao sentir-me ser tocada num ponto tão profundo com tamanha intensidade. Ninguém nunca tinha ido tão profundo dentro de mim, e ele me preenchia por completo com toda sua grossura. Ele se retirou, e investiu com ainda mais força contra minha entrada, me fazendo arranhar suas costas vigorosamente.

A água fazia dos nossos movimentos mais lentos, mas ao mesmo tempo mais intensos. Ele me beijou, e eu me esforcei para corresponder à altura, sem conseguir me concentrar em nada que não fosse as suas investidas cruéis e deliciosas. Meus gemidos eram abafados dentro da sua boca, e quando o prazer aumentava de súbito, eu mordia seu lábio com força. Senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca, contente por deixar minha marca em seu corpo; sempre que sentisse dor no lábio, se lembraria de mim, e de ter me possuído dessa maneira alucinada no meio de uma floresta, dentro de um rio.

Senti meu orgasmo chegando, e passei a investir-me contra seu pau com mais rapidez, beirando ao desespero. Quando meu orgasmo chegou, ouvi Kakashi grunhir de tesão, sem deixar de estocar-me com potência; ainda que eu tivesse deixado de corresponder seu beijo e não tivesse mais força hábil para retribuir seus movimentos com tanto entusiasmo, ele não parecia se importar, ele queria mais de mim, ele queria me levar ao limite prazer humano.

Eu achei que fosse impossível sentir mais prazer, mas Kakashi me provou que enquanto eu tivesse respirando eu podia aguentar mais. Ele passou a me penetrar mais devagar, alcançando meu clitóris com seu dedão, friccionando a área incansavelmente, sem cessar suas investidas dentro de mim, me tocando cada vez mais profundamente.

E eu explodi novamente, numa torrente de prazer ainda mais intensa que a primeira, me fazendo sentir vontade de chorar, por que gemer não era mais suficiente para extravazar tamanho deleite. Não vi só estrelas naquele momento, eu vi todo o universo, vi a razão da vida, vi a resposta de cada pergunta elementar que o homem já tinha se feito. Toquei o Sol, e senti meu corpo tão quente que parecia ter metal fundido dentro de mim.

Quando me senti dentro de mim mesma novamente, Kakashi tinha a testa encostada na minha, respirando rápido e com dificuldade, e eu nem sequer senti o momento que ele alcançou seu ápice.

- Isso foi... – as palavras morreram na minha boca, por que simplesmente não era possível explicar o quão maravilhosamente eu estava me sentindo. Ele balançou a cabeça como quem sabia exatamente a palavra inexistente que eu gostaria de usar e deu um sorriso esperto, tomando meus lábios e me beijando com calma.

Depois disso voltamos para o acampamento, e eu dormi profundamente na barraca que outros dias dividi com Sasuke. Não havia mais culpa em mim, Sasuke jamais poderia me proporcionar aquelas sensações com que Kakashi tinha me presenteado.

Antes de dormir eu fiz duas observações mentais que eu levaria para a vida: Kakashi era um _deus do sexo_, uma divindade fazendo amor; meu corpo pertencia a ele, e somente a ele.

.

Dividimos todos os demais turnos naquela missão. Transamos incansavelmente na minha barraca, na barraca dele e até mesmo na de Naruto, na grama, e encostados em árvores pelo caminho. Kakashi tinha uma criatividade inacreditável com posições, e todas se mostravam deliciosamente diferentes no prazer. Voltamos pra Konoha, e enquanto Sasuke dormia na cama, Kakashi me possuía na cozinha, no banheiro e na sala.

Ele sempre faz questão de que seja perigoso, de que seja escondido.

E eu, bem... Eu cedo. Por que não resisto, por que não quero resistir. Por que eu sou dele, e ele sabe disso. Ele nunca pediu para que eu deixasse Sasuke, e Sasuke não parece menos feliz por ter sempre sua noiva de bom humor.

Se ele é a divindade de outras mulheres, eu não posso dizer. Não me preocupo com isso e você também não deve, minha cara; mas para saciar sua curiosidade conto-lhe que certa vez perguntei a Kakashi por que ele sempre lia o mesmo livro, e ele me respondeu com muita verdade em sua voz:

- É por que eu faço o tipo _fiel_, Sakura.

E isso me bastou. Ele continuou a fingir que nada estava acontecendo quando estávamos na presença de outros, e eu soube que assim seria melhor.

Entenda, não há necessidade de expor sua devoção aos outros, é apenas necessário que o seu objeto de adoração saiba que você o tem no coração, e Kakashi sempre soube que eu sou e serei sua mais devota adoradora.

* * *

_Ouvi dizer que quem comentar vai achar um _sex god_ pra passar as noites de inverno._

_Dame ;))_


End file.
